Retention measures
Retention measures are psychometric measures of memory retention Memory is a very broad function which includes several distinct abilities, all of which can be selectively impaired and require individual testing. There is disagreement as to the number of memory systems, depending on the psychological perspective taken. From a clinical perspective, a view of five distinct types of memory, is in most cases sufficient. Semantic memory and episodic memory (collectively called declarative memory or explicit memory); procedural memory and priming or perceptual learning (collectively called non-declarative memory or implicit memory) all four of which are long term memory systems; and working memory or short term memory. Semantic memory is memory for facts, episodic memory is autobiographical memory, procedural memory is memory for the performance of skills, priming is memory facilitated by prior exposure to a stimulus and working memory is a form or short term memory for information manipulation. There are different neuropsychological assessment measures for each aspect of memory General memory measures *Adult Memory and Information Processing Battery (AMIPB) *BIRT Adult Memory and Information Processing Battery (BAMIPB) *Camden Memory Tests *Memory Assessment Scales (MAS) *Rivermead Behavioural Memory Test((RBMT, RBMT-II, RBMT-III)) *Test of Memory and Learning (TOMAL) *Wechsler Memory Scale WMS *Wide Range Assessment of Memory and Learning, Second Edition (WRAML2) Short term memory assessment *Digit span testing Long term memory assessment Autobiographical memory *Autobiographical Memory Interview (AMI) Implicit Memory Testing Implicit memory tests indirectly measure the retention of information that has not been consciously attended to. *Implicit Association Test (IAT) *Lexical Decision Task (LDT) *Word Stem Completion (WSC) *Artificial Grammar Learning (AGL) *Word Fragment Completion (WFC) Episodic memory measures *Gröber & Buschke (verbal) *DMS48 (visual) Prospective memory measures *Cambridge Prospective Memory Test (CAMPROMPT) Verbal memory measures * California Verbal Learning Task (CVLT) * Rey Auditory Verbal Learning Test (RAVLT) * The verbal section of the Repeatable Battery for the Assessment of Neuropsychological Status (RBANS) Visual memory tests *Benton Visual Retention Test (BVRT) *Benton Revised Visual Retention Test *Memory for Designs Test *Visual Patterns Test Semantic memory measures *Word Memory Test (WMT) *Portland Digit Recognition Test (PDRT) Indirect tests of memory *Implicit Association Test, *Lexical Decision Task, *Word Stem Completion task, *Artificial Grammar Learning, *Word Fragment Completion Recognition *Warrington Recognition Memory Test Tests of malingering *Test of Memory Malingering (TOMM) *Rey-15 Item Memory Test Memory tests for children For sorting *Babcock Story Recall test *Biber Figure Learning Test (BFLT) *Complex Figure Test (copy, recall, recognition) *Dead or Alive Test *Doors and People – A test of visual and verbal recall and recognition *Everyday Memory Questionnaire (EMQ) *Doors and People *MCI Screen *Portland Digit Recognition Test (PDRT) *Rey Auditory Verbal Learning Test *Rey-Osterrieth Complex Figure Test *Rivermead Behavioural Memory Test Extended (RBMT-E) *Wechsler Memory Scale Revised (WMS-R) *Wechsler Memory Scale—III (WMS-III) *Wechsler Memory Scale – 4th UK Edition (WMS-IV) See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers *Williams, M. (1968) The measurement of memory in clinical practice, British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology 7: 19-34. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links Category:Measurement Category:Memory